Demise
by Meowiegirl
Summary: An unsatisfied customer fatally wounds D. What will D and Leon say to each other in the last 15 minutes of D's life?


Demise

A/N: Yes! My first PSoH fic! I'm so happy! I apologize for any stupid mistakes I make, because I've only seen the anime, and that was a week ago. This story is depressing, as you can tell from the title, and it's shounen-ai. (Hey, whaddaya expect? This is Petshop of Horrors we're talking about after all... -)

I don't own PsoH. Wish I did, but sadly, I don't. And without further ado, here's the story!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three shots rang out, shattering the quiet stillness of the dark pet shop. Outside, a car loudly fired up its engines and sped off. The pets started up with a tremendous racket; cawing, screeching, barking, howling, and yodeling.

And in a bedroom, Count D awoke to the din, a searing pain in his back and chest, and a warm liquid covering his nightgown. He'd been sleeping with his back to the window, snuggling with a certain blonde detective who had just awakened.

"Huh? Wha'happened?," the detective mumbled tiredly, but his eyes widened as he looked up at the window and down at the Count. "The window's broken! And- Ohmigod, D, you're bleeding all over the place. Holy shit."

"Leon, are you alright?," D asked. He sounded faint, almost like he might go unconscious as he was speaking.

"D, you crazy? You're bleedin' a river here! Let me turn on the light so I can see this better."

D looked mildly surprised; he'd thought that Leon was the one that had gotten shot.

'Although it does make sense now. My goodness, I never should have sold that Harpy to the mob boss,' D reflected.

Leon turned on the light, and went pale. It was much worse than he'd suspected. D had been shot three times in the back, and at least two of those bullets had gone out the other side. The glass from the broken window littered the floor; thankfully, neither of them had been hit by any of that.

D looked down at himself and sighed. His nightgown, which was white with a floral pattern, was completely soaked in blood- it was ruined.

The trouble was, when D sighed, he found it very hard indeed to take any air in again. After a great deal of struggling and some very concerned looks from his boyfriend, D was able to fill his lungs enough to speak coherently.

"My dear detective," he began, pausing to spit out some blood, "I know now that I am going to die. You and Jill have to keep the pet shop open until another suitable owner comes. You will know who this is because he will be a reincarnation of me."

"D, you're nuts, man. You won't die, I'll get you some help or somethin', come on," Leon replied.

Meanwhile, D had left the bed and crawled over to where Leon stood. He lay there, breathing hard, and Leon sat down next to him. D moved himself into Leon's lap, and rested his head on the detective's shoulder.

"He will look and act exactly like I do. In fact, this new man may even have my memories. Do not be too surprised if he begins to...ah...come on to you," D continued.

Leon raised an eyebrow. "You're not still on about this, are you? You're not gonna die, you can't! What happened to all of your shit about not bein' human?!"

"Just because I am not human does not mean that I cannot die. Don't you remember the matricidal rabbits? The Medusa? They all died. In fact, they were quite fragile."

Leon sighed sadly and buried his face in D's shiny, smooth hair. Sobs wracked his body, and D looked up.

"Oh," he sighed. "Do not cry. You will make me even more upset than I already am about leaving this place. It is nothing that I can control, but..."

D trailed off as he began to cry, softly, into Leon's shoulder. Leon held D's hand, which was already growing cold. He didn't want D to go.

"Sorry, D, but you know, it's like- like- aw, fuck it, darling, I'm gonna miss you so badly! I can't live without you, and we've only been sleepin' together for a year," Leon whispered desperately.

"I told you, my love, I will be back," D replied quietly.

"No one can ever replace you, dammit!"

They sat there like that for a while, D sitting in Leon's lap with his head on the blonde's shoulder, and Leon holding onto his boyfriend tightly, stroking D's soft black hair. Across the street, a young man called the police because he'd heard the gunshots about ten minutes ago.

"Leon, let me tell you one thing before I die," D said, smiling in his mysterious way.

Leon looked at D questioningly, and then, the Asian man put his mouth to Leon's ear and whispered something.

"So that's your name...," Leon mused. D smiled again.

"I will die soon," D whispered, "and I have one request. I want you...to kiss me. Leon, I want to die surrounded by your love."

Leon gave D a pained look. "You're not going to die!"

"Please," D whispered again.

Leon sighed, bent his head, and pressed his lips to D's. He felt D smile into the kiss, and Leon smiled through his tears, knowing that he'd made D happy.

Leon pulled away, and D looked into his love's eyes.

"There," he whispered softly. "I had always... wanted to die...in my lover's arms..."

The pet shop grew quiet as the animals stopped making their usual sounds. Even the streets outside grew silent.

D gave his dear detective one last smile, closed his eyes, and died as Leon's colleagues came in through the door.

And even though he was surrounded by his friends, who hugged him and tried to comfort him, Leon felt as though he was all alone in the universe.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review! Sorry again for any inaccuracies, but like I said before, I've only seen the anime.


End file.
